the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Tanner Christiansen
Tanner Christiansen is a student at Overland Park High School and the current quarterback of the Overland Park Football Team, and one of the most popular boys in school. He is openly gay and was in a long, monogamous relationship with Tristan Mckie. He is friends with his teammates but his best friend is Matthew Derringer. They have been friends since the third grade. Personality Tanner takes pride in being the quarterback, even stating that he is "so good at football" in Episode 4. Overall, he is friendly but upfront about who he dislikes. Though not ashamed about being homosexual, Tanner has shown disapproval over his boyfriend's eccentric behavior. Nonetheless, he cares deeply about Tristan and finds his flamboyant boyfriend adorable. Appearance Tanner is a Caucasian male with light blue eyes and dark brown hair. Unlike the rest of the male dolls, Tanner does have flexible joints. Young Tanner appears to be a Chelsea Doll friend doll with its hair trimmed down rather than an actual male Chelsea sized doll. Biography Tanner has been a known acquaintance with most of the popular kids in school since the third grade. During that time, Tanner was best friends with Matthew Derringer, who apparently still had a deep voice even at a young age. When Brittnay first came to third-grade as a transfer student after being kicked out of her previous school, Matthew and Tanner were subjected to her erratic behavior, having had their cubbies desecrated and destroyed during one of her psychotic rage moments, with Matthew vowing revenge on whomever did such a thing. Later on, during a particular day, Tanner and Matthew tried to get the girls, Shay, Rachel, Brittnay and Zales to play either Red Rover or Duck-Duck-Goose. The girls declined their request and the two boys instead played Pokemon cards. Tanner won and the two got into a heated argument over the possession of Matthew's Jigglypuff card. This resulted in Matthew throwing a Hack-Sack at Shay Van Buren's ear, resulting in partial deafness. Years later, Tanner would eventually go to Overland Park High where he joined as the Football Team's first-string quarterback. It was also during this time that Tanner expressed his homosexuality and dated a guy named Tristan, a situation which most of his close friends totally accepted. Tanner would catch the interest of Jonathan, or "Than", as he liked to be called and is often seen spying Tanner on in the boys' locker-room. Despite Jonathan's awkward approach to befriend Tanner, he refused him everytime, due mostly because of his obnoxious behavior. Tanner would reappear again during Prom with his boyfriend Tristan, where he voted Rachel as the new Prom Queen of Overland High after receiving a BJ; mistaking Rachel as a guy. After the prom, Tanner would comfort Blaine on the responsibilities of fatherhood, a lesson which didn't go as planned when Than interrupted it and made the scene awkward once again. Relationships * Tristan Mckie: Tristan is his boyfriend. They have been together for a long time, and were sexually active. However, Tristan and Tanner broke up in Episode 79 after Tanner had told him that he had drunkenly had sex with Than. After Than explained what had happened the night of the party, and Tanner got Tristan back. * Jonathan Getslinhaumer: Tanner, like the rest of the football team, has a love-hate relationship with Jonathan. At first, he absolutely hates Jonathan and refuses to call him "Than," a nickname Jonathan wishes to be referred to as. However, Tanner begins using Jonathan's nickname soon after Than joins the football team (episode 46). Tanner often finds Than to be annoying but has called him a friend multiple times. In episode 76, it is thought that Tanner and Than drunkenly have sex together. When Tristan broke up with him, Tanner began to become more friendly with Jonathan, going as far as to even suggest going out on a date with him. It is clarified in episode 81 that they did not have sex because Tanner had wet his pants and that Than would not have continued due to the fact that Tanner was under the influence. This shut down any further relationship with Jonathan, but Tanner became even closer friends with Jonathan, being grateful that he acted like a gentlemen. Episode Appearances Character Blogs *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) Trivia *It is revealed in Episode 8 that Tanner had a speech impediment in the third grade. *Tanner is also partly responsible for Shay Van Buren having hearing problems, as Matthew was aiming his hacky sack at Tanner in anger over a Pokecard dispute. *Tanner thought Rachel Tice was a man at prom. *A graduation certificate with the name Patricia Christiansen can be seen on the wall of Tanner's house however it is unknown if Patricia is his mother or older sister. Category:Football Team Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Popular Category:Team USA